powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Morbucks (2016 TV series)
Princess Morbucks is a villain in the 2016 version of The Powerpuff Girls. She is a wealthy yet very spoiled girl who seeks to be a Powerpuff Girl herself. History 'Princess Buttercup' Princess pays the Derbytantes roller derby gang to hang out with and drag her away from and . With Buttercup out of the way, Princess tries to convince Blossom and Bubbles to let her be a Powerpuff Girl, but Blossom refuses. Later, she pays a monster to attack Townsville. When it proves too much for Blossom and Bubbles to handle, they finally allow Princess to be a Powerpuff Girl, and Princess calls off the monster attack. Now a Powerpuff Girl, Princess traps Blossom and Bubbles in unbreakable cranium diamond so that she'll be the only Powerpuff Girl left. However, Buttercup returns after learning of Princess's deception, and together with the Derbytantes, the Powerpuff Girls defeat Princess and her giant robot. 'Tiara Trouble' She signs up for the Talent Show and ends up winning the tiara, which turns out be a artifact of evil magic created by HIM. It then took her over and granted her ability to emit bursts of white, mystical energy from her hands and fly. When Bubbles used her hypnotic singing ability to shatter it, Morbucks was released from its hold. 'The Wrinklegruff Gals' In an attempt to inspire her sisters that they can still beat , Blossom mentioned they together they were able to defeat Princess' army of robots. 'Viral Spiral' Princess briefly appeared doing a live vlog about how to apply makeup, particularly mascara. 'Presidential Punchout' Princess appears as a competitor against Blossom for school president. For unexplained reasons, she has superpowers without the needs of jet boots, jet packs or power gloves. 'The Secret Life of Blossom Powerpuff' She appears at the club sign up representing The Money Club choosing who is in and who is out. She appears in the break dancing club sequence with her crew to take over the club after her father buys it and challenges Blossom to a dance off and loses. 'The Squashening' 'Poorbucks' Appearance Princess Morbucks' appearance is more or less unchanged from her . She has curly dark red hair in large poofs on the sides of her head, black eyes, and freckles, and she is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She still wears a pinkish purple skirt, white tights and purple shoes. The only differences are that she always has a tiara, and that her yellow sweater has shorter sleeves. Her 1998 counterpart's sweater covered the arms completely, and she wore the tiara only in combat; it was not part of her regular civilian outfit. Her power suit closely resembles the Powerpuff Girls' dresses but with a mostly yellow color scheme. Personality Like her original counterpart, Princess is spoiled, egotistical, petty, spiteful, and manipulative. She loves flaunting her wealth and using her vast riches to get whatever she wants. She brags and usually rubs her richness and fame in people's faces (specifically the Powerpuff Girls). Like her counterpart in the original show, she mostly uses the money to give her fake super powers and to pay others to get to become a Powerpuff Girl. Skills and abilities So far, her powers are inconsistent. Most of the times, unlike the Powerpuff Girls, Princess doesn't have superpowers. Instead, she uses her near-bottomless riches to suit herself up with various gadgets and equipment, such as power boots to fly, power gloves to lift heavy objects, and a giant robot. She also uses her money to get other people and monsters to do what she wants. However, in the episode Presidential Punchout, she is shown to have superpowers without the use of her gadgets. It was never explained how she suddenly has natural superpowers in that episode. Quotes Episode Appearances 'Season One' *Princess Buttercup *Tiara Trouble *The Wrinklegruff Gals (Mentioned) *Viral Spiral (Cameo) *Presidential Punchout *The Secret Life of Blossom Powerpuff *The Squashening *Poorbucks 'Season Two' *Clawdad *Super Sweet 6 Gallery Bio-morbucks.png Morbucks.png Morbucks 2.png Morbucks 3.png Princess Morbucks 2016 profile.png Ppg girl.jpg oooo.png oooooooooooooo.png 15hwh0.gif Tumblr oe58wbjfhq1rzp684o1 250.png Tumblr oe58wbjfhq1rzp684o2 250.png Tumblr oe58wbjfhq1rzp684o3 250.png Tumblr oe58wbjfhq1rzp684o5 250.png Tumblr oe58wbjfhq1rzp684o6 500.png Tumblr oe58wbjfhq1rzp684o7 250.png Tumblr oe58wbjfhq1rzp684o8 250.png Trivia * Differences from the original version ** The 2016 version of Princess Morbucks is somewhat more malicious than her 1998 counterpart; rather than wanting to be the fourth Powerpuff Girl, she wants to be the only Powerpuff Girl. ** The 2016 version of Princess' signature melody has a "Ka-Ching!" sound, differentiating from her original counterpart's meldoy. * Princess was the first villain from the original series to be introduced in the reboot. Category:Children Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:2016 TV series